The Lone Engineer
by The Engi That Could
Summary: Its a Fallout/TF2 story but it hasn't been finished yet so its a work in progress. It specifically floats around Engi and Scout


"Alright boys pack up" Engineer shouted as he packed up his equipment. It was a nice 70ish degrees at Koth Harvest, which the crew of Builders League United (Blu) just won from the the filthy Red team. The Blu team only have a few injuries and one fatality but its nothing that their Nazi Medic couldn't fix. Scout with a broken kneecap and Soldier missing his feet then there was the death of Spy but the mercs didn't really notice him up till the end of the battle when Heavy fell over him and cried about how useless Spy was.  
The mercs loaded up on the freight train and left towards New Mexico for there next capture. The train the left docking and gain speed to their next destination.  
"Eta 3 days so you better get comfortable boys". Announced the announcer over the announcer system. "Dinner will be ready at 6 tonight. We will have Salisbury steak with brown with the sides of fried okra and bear jerky provided by Heavy. For desert we will be having root beer floats with fried ice cream"  
"Woo awww yea!" Shouts Scout from his dorm.  
"But that means you have to eat your veggies, that means you Scout".  
"Mchh aww man fried okra freaking sucks" Scout said in remorse.  
This was a normal day for the mercs, go out and fight a never ending battle between the rivals, get on the train even if you won or lost then head to their next destination. In their free time they would do regular thing that any other human would do. Spy would work on his novel and look after Scout. Sniper would maintain his weapons and tend to his pet owl. Heavy would write and send money to his family and read what ever came back. Soldier would tend to his coons and do other American things I guess? Scout would write to his family over in Boston and get wasted on bonk, which Spy knows he's gonna get a kidney stones here soon but he'all let Scout learn his lesson. Medic would work on new ways upon how to make the healing process for his team any better even though he had no fucking idea what he was doing and he'd also often tend to Archimedes even though he was either gone or mysteriously dead/alive? Demo would go hang out with his sword Eye Lander and make munitions for the team while he was drunk which nobody really care if he blows the entire train up. Pyro would play with his little bread monster and do other thing that would make someone question, why, but the mercs have learned to accept it. Then there's Engineer he would work on new weapons for the team and every once in a while mourn for his wife but he was still a pretty happy man especially if that subject did come up. This was your average Blu team on a pretty average day.  
"Ding, ding, ding" the announcer rang the bell for dinner "Come and eat boys"  
The mercs began to fill up the hallways to get to he kitchen. They were like children rushing out of school after the last bell rang.  
"Mmm can't wait to get my hands on some of that jerky that Heavy made" Engi said in excitement.  
"Same because we Americans like to have all kinds of cultures mixed with ours" said Soldier in a very happy tone.  
"You sure are right Soldier" Engi agreed slowly while looking at him with a odd face.  
"Hey hard hat come here" Scout whispered while yanking Engi very forcefully into his dorm.  
"Hey what was that for" Engi said very angrily while dusting off the non existing dust from his afternoon button up.  
"Yah yah whatever ever who cares, take a look at this" he points towards what looked like a big wrist watch with a TV screen and a radio nob. "It keeps making theses beeps evey few seconds or so I thought it was some kind porn pleasure machine."  
Engi looks at him with a disgusted face "Did you put your" makes a sexual reference with his hand " In it?"  
"Aww hell no that's, that's disgusting" Scout said in a sly voice.  
"Ya sure" Engineer begins to examine the object closer. "That clickin' noise you keep on hearing is a damn Geiger counter, now let's see if we can turn it off" Engine didles with for a while...  
"Where could they be" exclaims Heavy  
"I saw Scout pull Engi in his room" Spy points out.  
"Maybe they're doing the do" Sniper snickers.  
"Hmm I'll get them" Soldier suggest.  
"No I'll get them" Heavy suggest "I haven't sat down yet so I'll get them".  
Heavy proceeds down the trains rocky corridor to Scouts room. Heavy reaches for the door.  
"Come on hard hat give me more" Scouts voices echoes through the door  
Heavies face then freezes with terror as he opens the door then gains relief to find out that Scout was bitching about Engi' trade offer.  
"You okay over the big man?" Scout ask with a hand full of reclaimed metal.  
"Yes, I just can to tell you that your food is getting cold." Heavy said with a frozen face.  
"Sorry Heavy we were negotiating a trade deal for a certain something which ISN'T WORTH THREE RECLAIMED METAL, but since its a rare object I'll be generous" Engine said with a grunt while grinding his teeth together while looking furiously at Scout.  
"So yah, dinner, I'm psyched about it" Scout takes a sip of some Atomic Punch and runs away in fear because you know, he's weak.  
"Remember eat your veggies if you want desert!" Heavy shouts "Is this something you need help on?"  
"Nah I'll be fine but thanks for the suggestion. Now about this bear jerky tell me how you make it" Engi says trying to make small talk while walking to the kitchen.


End file.
